Dracoshield
The Dracoshield (竜の盾 Ryū no tate, Dragonshield in the Japanese version) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Dracoshield permanently raises its user's Defense by 2. In general, the Dracoshield is a rather uncommon item, and each acquisition of the item should be used on units suffering from low Defense growths. In Gaiden and its remake, the Dracoshield is an item that can be equipped, restoring 5 HP each turn and raising its wearer's Defense and Resistance by 13. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Dracoshield is substituted by the Shield Ring (シールドリング Shīrudo ringu), an item that must be placed in the inventory of any unit in order for its Defense-boosting property to take effect. The Dracoshield is similarly substituted by the Shield Ring in Thracia 776, although this particular incarnation of the ring acts as an expendable item that permanently boosts its user's Defense by 2 when used. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Dracoshield's equivalent is a potion that is simply known as the Defence Plus (DEFプラス DEF Purasu), permanently raising its user's Defense by 2 when used. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dragonshield |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Defense by 3. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Dragonshield | - | - |Restores its 5 HP each turn; increases its wearer's Defense and Resistance by 13 when equipped. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Dragonshield |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Shield Ring |1 |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Defense by 5. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Shield Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Defence Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 3. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Dracoshield |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Dracoshield |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Dracoshield |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Dracoshield |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Dracoshield |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Dracoshield |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Dracoshield |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Dracoshield |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Defense by 2. |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia | Dracoshield | - | - |10 |Recovery Increases its holder's Defense and Resistance by 13 |} Overview While it may be tempting to use a Dracoshield on units with extremely low durability, such as Clerics, two points of defense will not provide much additional functionality to units that are already ill-suited for the frontlines. Dracoshields should be used on frontline units that are expected to take a lot of abuse, as the two points of damage reduction will really build up over several battles. Units with high evasion and weak but not terrible defense can benefit from Dracoshields as well. Item Locations Fire Emblem Gaiden |Dropped |'Alm's Route:' Desaix (Ch. 1 - Zofia Gate) '''Celica's Route:' Jedah (Ch. 4 - Duma's Swamp) Random Monster Drop: Draco Zombie 0.055% |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Hollstadt (Ch. 13) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 18 - Chest |- |Visit |'Book 2:' Ch. 15 - Village (provided that the Village offering the Power Ring has not been visited) |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 '''Book 2:' Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Macbeth (Ch. 2) '''Generation 2:' Ovo (Ch. 8) |- |Visit |'Generation 2:' Ch. 7 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Visit |Ch. 3 - Visit the northwestern House (provided that Romeo has been saved) |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest • Ch. 24x - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Treasure |M14 - Chest • M25 - Hidden in the sand • Tower of Morse Floor 3 - Random from Chest. |- |Item Craftsman |Ligria Fort - Combine a Weapon Level Plus and a Leather Shield in order to acquire one unit of Defense Plus. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Visit |Ch. 11A - Village • Ch. 10B - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 20B - Chest • Ch. 22 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Hector's Story:' Sealen* (Ch. 15) |- |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 19xx - Chest • Ch. 31 - Chest |- |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 11 - Village |} *''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Elder Bael 0.5%/8.7% • Maelduin 0.15% • Draco Zombie 0.98% • Cyclops 15% |- |Steal |Enemy Berserker (Ch. 17) |- |Inventory |Ewan* |- |Visit |Ch. 5 - Village • Ch. 9A - Village |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} ''*Ch. 12B only. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Visit |Ch. 11 - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |'Part 1:' Leonardo |- |Steal |'Part 2:' Enemy Axe General (Endgame) |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 3 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Hollstadt (Ch. 16) |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Visit |Ch. 15 - Village (provided that the Village offering the Energy Drop has not been visited) |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 9 • Ch. 20 • Para. 8 • Para. 19 |- |Visit |Para. 13 - Village (provided that the player chooses to aid the red army) |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 3,500 Renown points in order to obtain one Dracoshield through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 - End of Chapter |} Gallery File:Dragonshield (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Dragonshield from the TCG. File:Shield Ring TCG.jpg|The Shield Ring, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Dragon Shield (TCG).jpg|The Dragonshield, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Shield Ring (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Shield Ring from the TCG. File:Defence Plus (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Defence Plus from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Category:Items